Initial D Blue Light Act I
by draco84oz
Summary: Two years after the completion of Project D, a new talent emerges in the street racing scene.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge 

_The Gateway Bridge was one of the greatest Engineering achievements of its time. Standing over 70 metres tall, and measuring over two kilometres in length, the bridge was one of the largest in the southern hemispheres._

Spring, 1994

Brisbane, Australia

The chase had started simply. The two cars -a silver Nissan R33 Skyline GT-R and a white Impreza WRX STi with a flashing blue light on top -had come screaming out of the CBD, and proceeded east along Kingsford Smith drive. The chase was averaging 200km/h on that road, and all the local police had backed off.

All except the driver of the white WRX.

The two cars roared along the road, past car dealerships, pubs, houses, and barely missing one of the council's road cleaners. The GT-R was swerving madly, as if trying to shake off the WRX that had become attached to its tail. The Impreza barely noticed this, and expertly blocked the Skyline from behind, not leaving it enough room to turn.

Finally, the GT-R screamed as if in frustration, and the big silver car managed to slide out far enough to turn onto north onto the Gateway Motorway.

The WRX gripped the turn the GT-R had just slid though and kept going, its siren wailing into the night air.

On the Highway, the two cars accelerated even more, topping out at 280km/h, an insane speed on such a narrow road.

The Skyline feinted and dove off at the next ramp, but the Impreza grimly followed.

The Skyline slowed to take the massive roundabout at the bottom of the ramp, but the Impreza merely let its rear wheels slide, the car swinging out to a 45-degree angle. It drifted around the curve, its rear wheels snapping back into place to chase the Skyline back onto the Motorway, this time headed south.

The Impreza's driver snatched up the radio, and gave two terse orders. Confirmation of the first came immediately, the second confirmation came just as the two cars were passing the last, now road-blocked, exit before the Gateway Bridge.

Both cars hit the start of the Bridge, the speed limit of 80km/h blatantly being ignored. Climbing uphill, both drivers were forced into 3rd gear, but the extra torque in the WRX made the difference, roaring like some huge beast, and making up the gap until its nose was at the Skyline's left door. The GT-R's driver immediately recognised the tactic - there was a roadblock on the other side of the bridge.

If he could turn, he could most likely get away, but that WRX was in the way...

The GT-R moved left, and bounced off the reinforced front bumper of the WRX. The GT-R faked right, and slammed again into the nose of the WRX, trying to get it to spin, or just stop. The WRX compensated, and returned to its original position.

The GT-R moved as far right as it could, just reaching the crest of the bridge. For one split second, time seemed to stop. The two drivers could see the half a dozen police cars lined up at the bottom of the bridge, the spotlights from the tollgates. The bright stars in the sky above.

The Skyline screamed one last time, and slid left, but the Impreza was no longer there. The moment the Impreza had reached the top of the bridge, the driver had slammed on his brakes and spun the wheel, coming to a complete stop, side-on, just before the downhill slope. He was lucky.

The Skyline dove across the asphalt, slamming into the concrete barrier with its front left wheel, and kept on going, the force of the impact lifting the front end of the car and sending it spinning slowly though the air. The Skyline made it through one complete revolution before landing right side up and side-on on the road. The driver must had thought he'd been lucky.

Then both left tires blew out, and the front left Eneki rim snapped off the drive shaft. The Skyline skidded for a second, and then momentum caused the car to pitch and start to roll down the bridge.

It kept rolling, and started bouncing. At the bottom of the bridge, police scrambled away just before the Skyline hit the roadblock and bounced several metres in the air, flipping three times before slamming down, upside-down, on the road just in front of the toll booths. A lone police officer scrambled to the wrecked car, and pulled the driver out of the car. They were 10 meters away from the wreck when the Skyline's fuel tank blew.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shibukawa Junkyard, Gunma Prefecture

Spring, 1996

Masashi looked out over the junkyard with a praticed eye. What a sight, he thought, all that potential. He watched as his young assistant moved from wreck to wreck, stopping occasionally, checking the occasional part, lifing the odd hood.

Carl Tucker. The kid had to have been sent to him by his ancestors, Masashi thought. In the few months he had worked at Suzuki motors, the kid had proven to be a real genius with a wrench. His work was top of the line, efficent, effective, and, in some cases, truly inspired. His language skills were a little off; he still spoke with a true Australian accent, but his mechanical skills were turning out to be a big hit with the customers.

Even if the customers didn't fully express it.

Carl lifted the hood of an old, rusted out Corolla, and gave the engine bay a quick glance before passing on. Even before the echoes of the hood slamming back down faded, he was back, half-falling into the bay to double-check what he had seen.

"BOSS!", he yelled. Masashi ambled over to where his young assistant was doing his level best to supress a stupid grin.

"OK, what have you got?", Masashi grabbed the hood and looked into the bay. His eyes narrowed, then widened in suprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Carl asked his boss.

"I don't know, looks like one. But...but how did it get out here? And in this car to boot?" Masashi couldn't believe his eyes.

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not. 'Wonder what's wrong with it...?" Masashi leaned further into the engine bay and looked more closely at the engine. "There, the oil pan's busted."

"I can fix that, no problem." Carl stated confidently, "In fact, I could even..."

"Repair later, price now. Go find the yard foreman." Carl trotted off obediently, leaving Masashi to look in wonder at the prize they had found.

Yep, his grandfather had definately sent Carl to him.

* * *

Highway 18, Mt. Usui, Gunma Prefecture

Late February, 1999

The blue Impreza WRX Sti Ver. 5 slid sideways, using the momentum of its last drift to throw its rear end out and drift around the next curve.

Coming out of the curve at a decent speed, the WRX hunched down and sprinted foward, gripping an easy right before letting its rear tires slide out as the corner tightened. Seeing a pair of headlights ahead, the driver deliberately understeered slightly, passing the Corolla on the outside, its rear bumper just missing the rock wall.

The Impreza sprinted through the next series of schicannes, before faking to the outside and slamming on its brakes, literally swapping end for end, drifting aroung the hairpin in a true WRC-style drift. It was a spectacular drift.

But it was 4am, and no-one was around to see it.

* * *

"Really, you should just dump him and get it over with" Sayuki told her friend.

Mako Satou just stared aimlessly at the cars scattered around the parking lot at this end of Highway 18.

"Mako, if this keeps up, you're going to end up in hospital, or worse." Sayuki leaned in and looked at her friend. "Mako, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm, what?" Mako glanced at her friend, causing Sayuki to fall over.

"Mako! You've got to do somthing about him. I mean, he's hurting you, for crying out loud!"

"I know, but," Mako dropped her head "he says he doesn't mean it. He says its going to be the last time. He's getting help."

"Oh, so he didn't mean this?" Sayuki gripped her friend's arm and turned it over, exposing the bruises on the underside of her wrist. Mako snatched her arm back.

"No, he didn't."

Sayuki shook her head. "Honestly, you just don't know..."

"What's that?" Mako cocked her head to listen, and soon the sound of hard revving engines and blow-off valves filled the air. All around the parking lot, drivers and hangers-on stopped and listened to the sounds.

Soon, the source appeared. Eight Mistubishi Lancers, one black Evo III with a spluttering exhaust, three Evo IV's, two Evo V's, and two Evo VI's. In convoy, they pulled into the lot, lining up on the far side, leaving a "no-man's land" between the Usui drivers and the Evos.

"It isn't them, is it?" Sayuki wispered to Mako.

"It is. Team Emperor. I can't believe they have the nerve to show up again." Mako retorted.

Kyoichi Sudo climbed out of his Evo III, and waited until his #2 man, Seiji "Hawk" Iwaki had gotten out of his Evo IV, then walked foward.

"My name is Kyoichi Sudo, and this is my team, Team Emperor." The entire parking lot was quiet, Kyoichi had their full attention. "For those of you who remember, we tried an invasion of this prefecture near on three years ago. We were beaten back, but now, we're back. And guess what, you lucky guys are the first ones we are challenging.

"That's right. Since this mountain doesn't have a primary team, we challenge all of you. For those of you who are game enough to take us on, we'll race you. But if we beat every one of you, we are going to paint the name of this mountain on our cars - trophies for the winners.

"So, who's game?"

A muted silence fell over the crowd. Then Mako stepped forward, Sayuki just behind her.

"Impact Blue accepts your challenge, Emperor." Sayuki shouted, "We took you on all that time ago, and we're not afraid of you."

This seemed to embolden the crowd, as before too long, five other drivers were standing in line with Mako, facing the Emperor drivers. Kyoichi grinned.

"Ok, may I suggest that we race next Saturday, it'll give my boys a chance to learn the course."

"Fine by us," Sayuki shot back, "But you couldn't beat us if you had a year of getting to know the course."

Kyoichi smiled, and nodded to his team. As one, the got back into their cars and took off down the mountain road, the roar of their engines and pinning of the blow-off valves echoing in the night air. Mako turned and headed over to her Sileighty. Sayuki was already strapped in the, and smiled as she watched her friend get into the driver's seat.

"Lets show them what we're made of, eh?"

Mako just grinned.

* * *

Seiji shivered. It had tuned into March a few hours ago, but the February winds still picked up in these mountains. The majority of the team had headed off hours ago, but he, Kyoichi and an Evo VI driver had remained behind.

"what time is it, anyway?" The Evo VI driver asked.

Seiji checked his watch "'Bout 4am."

Kyoichi streched and yawned, "Lets get out of here. I've only just got enough gas to get home as it is. And its not like anyone's going to try and show us up now."

The three Emperors got into the Lancers and headed back up the highway. They fell into a convoy formation, the Evo III at the head, the Evo IV in the middle, and the Evo VI at the rear. The drive was lesiuirely enough, and for the first time that night, Seiji relaxed.

Then his CB radio crackled.

"Seiji," It was the Evo VI driver, "there's this guy behind me, and he's really...whoa! He's insane!"

Seiji checked his rearview and saw the Evo VI jump out of line to block somthing, and then a second set of headlights pulled alongside the Evo VI. The cars remained side-by-side, even as the convoy went around a corner, the new car speeding up to keep his place.

"Kyoichi..."

"Go for it, Seiji, burn him." Kyoichi's voice was hard.

"Got it." The Evo VI pulled back allowing the new car to pass, and Kyoichi pulled over, leaving the Evo IV a clear run. Seiji floored it, racing past the Evo III with the new car hot on his tail.

"Oh, man." Kyoichi sent, "Seiji, its a WRX. Beat it bad."

"Got it, boss." Seiji checked the rearview once again, and saw that the WRX was keeping up. So, he could accellerate, Seiji thought. But can he corner?

The first corner was an easy one, the two cars gripped, and sprinted down the short straight, right into the next right-hander. Seiji slowed to take the corner easily, but the WRX allowed its wheels to slip out slightly, and half-drifted, half-slid around the bend.

Both cars roared down the straight to the next corner. As they approached the right hand hairpin, Seiji steered slightly to the outside, then braked hard and spun his wheel, sending the Evo IV into an inertia drift. Looking out his right window, Seiji saw the WRX, a dark blue in colour, less than ten feet away from his car, drifting in parallel.

The two cars roared out of the hairpin, and straight into the next right hand curve. Seiji gripped the turn, but the WRX didn't stop drifting, using the momentum from the previous hairpin to drift around the corner. Seiji's right hand grip turn allowed him to inertia drift the following left-hander, but the WRX merely tapped its brakes, sending the car into an inverse drift.

Seiji started to sweat. He had lost some speed since the hairpin, but the WRX had only just tapped the brakes, and was coming out of the corners faster than he was. Damn it, how can this be happening? he thought. This punk can't be for real, _nobody_ drives at _that_ speed on a mountain like this.

The next series of corners saw the WRX closing the gap, and at one point, Seiji felt a slight tap to his rear bumper. He started to sweat even more, and his rage started to build. Damn it all, how was this happening?

The next two corners was a medium left followed by a tight hairpin right in an S-bend. The Evo IV gripped the first corner, and drove to the outside to initiate his drift. But before he could turn, the WRX ducked into the gap on the inside, its rear tires sliding out in a perfect braking drift.

And in one transition section, the battle was over. Seiji could only watch in horror as the WRX flew around the next corner and dissappear. When the Evo IV rounded that bend, there was no sign of the WRX.

Seiji pulled over to the side of the road and sat in shock.

"But I didn't leave him enough room..."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karuizawa, Nagano Prefecture

March, 1999

"WHADDA'Y MEAN THEY'RE BACK?"

Saito grimaced as his friend and college's face went though a series of expressions ranging from outrage to shock. The two junior attendants at the Karuizawa Esso station were standing about, waiting for a customer to show, and were discussing the recent events at Mt. Usui.

"Team Emperor. They're invading Usui again next Saturday." Saito repeated.

"Damn it, didn't these guys learn anything? I mean, do they honestly think they can beat Impact Blue again?" Jun was a well respected driver at Usui, but he was nowhere as good as the Kings, or, more appropriately, the Queens of the mountain.

"Actually, from what I heard last night, Kyoichi never heard of that battle. Not that it mattered; his team got eaten up by that Akina 86 soon after." Saito paused, looking at Jun's expression. "Do you think that they just might actually win this time 'round?"

Jun looked at him. "Have you seen how Mako has been driving recently?" Saito shook his head, "Well it hasn't been good.

"They just might loose."

That was sufficient to shock Saito into silence, the only nearby sound being the clattering in the garage as the mechanics worked.

"But if Impact Blue can't win…"

"Yeah, what chance do we have?"

Before Saito could reply, Jun looked up "Customer coming!"

Saito glanced around an balked "Its…its…"

A black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III purred into the station. Kyoichi Sudoh climbed out.

"High octane, fill her up."

He watched from a distance, smoking, as Saito and Jun busied themselves with filling and cleaning the car. What he said next came completely out of the blue.

"Do you guys know of an Impreza that drives around Mt. Usui?"

The two attendants stopped and looked at each other in confusion for a second before Saito responded.

"An Impreza? Not off the top of my head. No one I know of drives a 4-Wheel Drive around that mountain."

"Well there's one," Kyoichi stated, "He gave one of my drivers a near heart attack the other night." He scowled for a moment as Jun gawffed, but quickly regained his composure.

"Well, I don't know him." Saito said, thinking quickly, "But, hang on," He turned, "CARL!"

One of the mechanics in the garage stopped working and looked up. He then said something to the other mechanic and walked over to where the Evo was sitting, wiping his hands on a piece of rag.

Kyoichi appraised the mechanic. He was a young Westerner, with light brown, shortly cut hair, and piercing blue eyes. His face, hands and grey overalls were stained from oils and grease, and he wore the sleeves long, instead of rolling them up as other mechanics might have.

His stride was a confident one, and he had an almost bored look on his face.

"Carl, do you know of an Impreza of some type that might run Mt. Usui?" Saito asked him in Japanese.

Carl frowned for a moment, and looked at Kyoichi.

"Impreza? I see them all the time." To Kyoichi's surprise, he spoke not in halting Japanese like most Westerners did, but in a surprisingly educated and fluent manner. "Anything more specific?"

"Carl's one of the top mechanics in the reigon," Saito explained while cleaning the Evo's windshield. "Many racers take their cars to him for tune ups and maintainance."

"Well," Kyoichi said, "It's a dark blue WRX, recent version. It looks pretty stock, but its damn fast. Oh, and it has Gunma plates."

"Well that narrows it down some." Carl looked at the Evo and back at Kyoichi. "Yeah, I know that car. I must work on it about once a week or so on average at the shop over in Kurabachi. Tuning the suspension and stuff, you know." His eyes narrowed, "Why do you ask?"

"That guy gave one of my drivers a run for his money the other night. I was hoping to invite him for a rematch this Saturday." Kyoichi said.

Carl snorted a laugh. "Sorry, they don't do ego runs." He turned and started walking back to the garage, pocketing the rag.

"Wait a minute." Kyoichi started after Carl, who stopped and turned his head. "I've been looking for this guy for the past few days, 'cause I want to tell him something."

"Yeah? What?"

"The last race was under bad conditions. All we want is a chance to race under proper ones."

Carl turned around and looked Kyoichi straight in the eye. "Proper conditions?" He didn't sound impressed.

"Yeah, better line up and start, no distractions." Kyoichi stared back. "Professional conditions."

Carl scratched his cheek. "Well, I can deliver that message for you, but it might not be enough. Heck, I might not even work on the car this week." He paused and looked at the ground for a moment. "Look, no guarantees. If I work on the car again this week, I'll deliver your message for you. But I'd say you have a 50-50 chance of the car showing up. When's it start?"

"10pm. This Saturday."

"Ok, 50-50 chance. Don't get your hopes up."

Kyoichi watched Carl walk back to the garage, and spotted a Ducatti sports bike with Gunma plates sitting in the lee of the shop wall. "Is he from around here?" He asked Saito.

"Who, Carl? No, he lives in Kurabachi, works at Suzuki Motors there. Damn good mechanic, used to work with a pro race crew. The boss occasionally hires him to help out here."

"He drive?"

"Used to, I think. He doesn't hold a car license at the moment."

"Will he deliver my message?"

Saito and Jun looked at each other and Saito straightened. "Look mister, I don't know what previous experiences you've had with foreigners, but Carl is a man of honour. If he says he'll do something, he'll do it."

Kyocihi was silent at that.

* * *

Suziki Motors, Kurabachi

Carl pulled his bike into the garage and looked around.

"Boss?" He called, "Boss, you in here?"

Nobody appeared home. Carl looked about in confusion and started towards the office. As neared it, he heard voices. He pushed the door open.

"Carl, there you are." Masashi said in English, and looked up from where he was sitting on the desk, and gestured to the two business-suited men in the seats in front of him. "We've got company."

Carl looked at the two men. He knew one of them, and the other looked strangely familiar…

"I trust you already know _Keishi-sei_ Takagawa of the Gunma Prefectural Police." Masashi said, and Carl nodded to the police officer in charge of the local criminal investigation division. Carl had worked several times on Takagawa's personal vehicle, and Takagawa had been very impressed with his work.

"Carl, I think you might know this man. He claims to have worked with you back when you lived in Australia." Takagawa motioned to the other man, a westerner, who stood and put his hand out.

"Come on, Carl, surely you remember me? I mean, that time we…"

"Seth Jackson, yeah I remember you." Carl then balled a fist and laid Jackson across the floor in one blow. He then walked over to the kitchenette and poured some tea as Jackson picked himself up.

"What is the meaning…?" Takagawa exclaimed, but stopped when Jackson raised a hand.

"It's OK; I guess I deserved that." He rubbed his cheek and looked at Carl who was now bringing the tea cups over to the desk. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"What did you expect me to do?" Carl asked facetiously, "Welcome you with open arms? You ruined my career!"

"Look, Carl" Jackson raised his hands, "That's in the past, OK? We're here because we need your help."

Carl barked a short laugh. "'Need my help'? The last time you 'needed my help' you…"

"Carl!" Masashi barked, and Carl immediately shut up.

"We need your help with an investigation we're currently running." Jackson said, sitting down again and producing a folder from a bag at his side.

"Investigation? Here? You work for the Australian Federal Police, last I heard." Carl said, leaning against the doorway.

"Mr. Jackson was recently recruited by Interpol, and is currently helping us coordinate with other international police agencies in this investigation." Takagawa said.

"Two months ago," Jackson started, "a gang of thieves managed to hijack a truck on the 18 Highway, just south of Haruna."

"Yeah, I read about this in the local paper." Carl said, "They made off with several million yen of high-end electrical equipment."

"That's what we got the PR people to tell the press." Jackson said, "In reality, they made off with approximately 4.2 million yen of car parts, market value."

Carl stared at Jackson for a minute. "Car parts?" He asked incredulously.

"Not just any car parts, Carl. These were specific high-end and prototype parts destined to be shipped to professional racing teams around the world. It didn't stop there, either. This group has hit at least four other shipments that we know of, making off with a total of about 35 million yen worth of parts. Heck, the most recent raid netted an entire shipment of parts destined for team Subaru WRC team."

"Okay, why are you talking to me about this?" Carl asked.

Takagawa answered. "Jackson was brought in when some of the serial numbers of the stolen parts started showing up in the United States and Europe. We believe the gang is taking the parts and selling them off to independent shippers for sale overseas."

"We've traced the overseas dealers and are starting to work our way into the network here, but it's a slow process. Even if we do catch some of the dealers, there's a chance the guys at the other end of the chain will hear about it and go to ground." Jackson grimaced, "We've got to catch them all, and that means burning the candle from both ends."

"You want me to help by being the flame from the other end." Carl said. Jackson nodded.

"The work you did in Brisbane was brilliant Carl. They were still talking about it when I left for Interpol."

Carl rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," Jackson explained, "The first four raids happened on stretches of road with little in the way of illumination, but the most recent one happened just a mile outside town. The driver saw a large black car with a large rear spoiler."

Carl merely shrugged, but Jackson went on.

"We also identified the tyres they were using from the skid marks:Toyo Proxes TR-1s, so these guys are racers. Also, an analysis of the skid marks has led us to believe the car is an all-wheel drive."

"So, you're looking for a large blackall-wheel drive with large rear spoiler andToyo high-performance tyres." Carl looked up from reading the report. "And you want me…?"

Jackson glanced at Takagawa and took a deep breath. "We want you to go into the local street racing scene and find this car."

Carl looked at Jackson for a moment and then tossed the report back onto Jackson's lap. "No can do."

Jackson smiled. "Why?" he asked.

"Three reasons." Carl said, holding up three fingers. "One,I don't have a car license, and I've been banned from driving anything with more than two wheels for life. Or did you forget you managed to get that done to me?"

Takagawa produced a small plastic rectangle from his pocket. "License for Carl James Tucker, born 13 March, 1975, permitting him to drive a manual vehicle of any description, issued in the Gunma Prefecture. Also, your driving ban has been lifted."

Carl took the card and read it. It seemed real. "Okay. Two, I don't have a car." Jackson merely smiled at this.

"And three," Carl stated warily, he'd seen that smile before; "It's been three years. My driving skills are probably dead and buried."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Carl." Jackson said, "We know about your little nighttime jaunts. Someone of your skill can't possibly resist the temptation of driving. Just to, you know, keep your skills up. Even if it means doing so without a license."

"You son of a bitch." Carl stated calmly.

"We've got you dead to rights, Carl." Jackson said, "Will you help us?"

Carl shot a fleeting look at Masashi, who was calmly sipping his tea. Then his shoulders slumped. "Do I have a choice?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Highway 18, Mt. Usui, Gunma Prefecture

March, 1999

Usui didn't have much in the way of obeservation areas, but every one of them was packed by 8pm that Saturday night. Racers, spectators and their girlfriends, hangers-on, even one of the local gangs had shown up and was running an illegal book for those who were interested. Odds on Emperor was 3-1. Impact Blue's odds would not be announced until one minute after the race started.

The air was electric - it had been over two years since Team Emperor had attempted to beat the Gunma prefecture, only to be stopped dead in their tracks by the Akina Eight-Six and the Red Suns. But now, it was different. The Akina Eight-Six had disappeared, and Ryosuke Takahashi had moved to Tokyo to pursue his medical career. It might be that Team Emperor would suceed this time around.

Saito looked at the crowd standing behind the barrier at the C121. The spectators were crammed into the small area, arrayed around half a dozen cars that had come via the trecherous backroads to this prime spot. Jun was in his car, a blue ECR33, listening to the CB as the locals who were not racing tonight called in reports on traffic.

"Well?" Saito asked his friend. Jun was about to reply when the CB crackled. It was the lookout at the eastern end of the track - Team Emperor had arrived. Several minutes later, the Evo convoy passed the C121. Saito and Jun tried to look impassive, but fear was starting to build.

"Scared, huh?" an unfamiliar voice queried. Saito looked back to see the infamous Takeshi Nakazato looking at them.

"A little." Saito admitted

Nakazato grinned, "Don't worry, if they win here, we're probably next."

"We...?" Saito craned his neck and, sure enough, saw three cars further down the observation area - Nakazato's black R32, Shingo's red SiR-II, and an unfamiliar, unmarked black Celica SS-I.

"Then again," Nakazato stated, "I heard that Impact Blue beat Emperor last time 'round. They should be able to do it again, right?"

Jun and Saito glanced at each other, worried looks on their faces. "Maybe," Saito started, "we don't know who's going to be racing them tonight. If Kyoichi races them, Impact Blue will lose hands down. The others...I don't know." Zack blinked hard at that, and Jun took up the comentary.

"Mako's driving has been off recently. We don't know why." He said, switching off the CB just as it started crackling again, and getting out of his car. "It's like she's distracted somehow. She can't take the lines properly, she's not concentrating right...I mean, its almost as if Emperor has waited until Impact Blue was at their lowest form in, well, ages, before challenging them."

"Is that so?" Nakazato trailed off, looking up the road the Evos had gone down a few minutes ago. "I guess we'll have to the careful then..."

Suddenly, his head snapped around to look at the east-bound road. "Car coming" he murmured as a dull engine throb became louder. A car appeared around the far corner, and headed towards them. As it swung around the C121, hugging the inside of the lane, the glare of the lights was removed, and the crowd could see the car in profile.

A dark blue Subaru Impreza WRX.

And as the Impreza swung around to head up the road towards the start end of the road, the sticker on its rear pronounced it to be a STi version. A Lan Evo's arch-enemy.

As the Impreza drove around the next corner and out of site, Jun suddenly realised that the entire observation area was deathly quiet - only the crickets could be heard. And then all at once, the thirty or so spectators all started talking at the same time. All talking about that particular car.

"What was that?" Nakazato asked the two friends, still looking at the corner the WRX had just rounded.

"No idea." Jun said, looking at the same spot, slightly bewildered,"Never seen him before." .

"Did you see it?" Nakazato half-asked, half-stated, "The way he held the line, the way car's rear was controlled as he acellerated out of the corner. The car's..." He trailed off.

Saito glanced back at racer behind him, looking as if he thought Nakazato was half delusional. "Aura? Waddya mean the car's aura?"

Nakazato looked at Saito and then blinked as if coming out of trance. "Huh?"

"Guys!" Jun called from the driver's seat of his car. He was holding the CB out with the volume turned up to max. "You're not going to believe this."

* * *

Highway 18 parking lot 

"He's not going to show."

Kyoichi looked back in annoyance at Seiji and resumed watching the road, as if waiting for somthing to appear.

"He'll show, I know it." Kyoichi said softly.

"Yeah, but it's 10pm," Seiji, standing behind his team leader jerked a thumb back over his shoulder, "and everyone's waiting."

Kyoichi glanced over his shoulder, back at the road, then at the waiting crowd and sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He turned and walked over to the cars. "You ready for this?"

Seiji grinned "You bet. It'll be good to beat these girls." The pair walked to the waiting crowd. As it had been a week before, it was split along team lines, the Usui racers and their supporters on one side, and the Emperor team and their supporters on the other.

"So, you ready yet?" Sayuki taunted, standing near the passenger's door of the Sileighty. As confident as she sounded, there was still a slight tremor of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Kyoichi sighed, and turned to the crowd. He raised his voice for all to hear. "My name is Kyoichi Sudo, leader of Team Emperor. This time last week, I challenged all the drivers of Usui mountain to a battle race. I present to you my first challenger – Seiji 'The Hawk' Iwaki. Who will challenge him?"

"We will." Sayuki responded. "Impact Blue accepts your challenge" A general murmur of approval ran though the crowd.

Kyoichi nodded. "We will accept any rules you see fit to put on this race and..." He broke off as his mobile phone rang is his pocket. His face darkened, and he snatched the phone out of his pocket. "I thought I told you, no interruptions unless it was urgent." He growled menacingly.

…

"WHAT?"

…

"Ohhh. Hehehe..." Kyoichi started laughing darkly. "Got it." He said, and very slowly and deliberately, he shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What?" Seiji asked, "What is it?"

Kyoichi merely grinned as he kept laughing.

"He's here."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Suzuki Motors, Kurabachi

Spring, 1996

Carl switched the motorcycle off and shucked his helmet. "Morning, boss." He called as he walked the bike to its usual place in the garage.

"Morning Carl," Masashi came out of the office holding a cup of tea. "They delivered it last night."

"They did what?" Carl asked. Masashi merely motioned to a pile of rags sitting in the corner of the workshop. Carl frowned and walked over to the rag pile, then lifted the top of them. "Ahh."

"Well," Masashi asked, coming over to stand behind his assistant, "What do you think?"

Carl stood up, looking thoughful as he stripped off his jacket, "Well..." He looked at the pile, and scratched the side of his head. "I've never worked on anything with this much potential before. I mean, there isn't that much we could put it in. But stll...I think we could do very well with this. Maybe about…two-fifty or so?"

Masashi nodded in approval. "That's what I was thinking. I think it'll be a good little side project for us."

"What? Side project?" Carl exclaimed.

"Yes, a side project." Masashi stated, emphasising his point by poking Carl in the chest with his index finger. "We don't have a customer for this, and I can't afford to have you taking time off your regular work to work on this."

Carl threw up his hands in surrender "Alright, alright already! I'll do it in my own time." He then half-grinned, "It's not like I have much of a social life."

* * *

Highway 18 parking lot, Gunma Prefecture 

March, 1999

The car was a metallic dark blue Subaru Impreza WRX Sti Ver. V. Copper-coloured Volk rims with low profile tires propelled the car into the parking lot, the engine note purring through its sports exhaust. The registration plates were thebl;ack-on-white Gunma colours, and were fairly recent. The windshield also sported the "leaf mark" of a provisional driver.

The Impreza glided into the lot and stopped short, hesitating as if not sure what was going on. Eventually, one of the Emperors waved it forward, and before anyone could stop it, the Impreza stopped in the middle of the gap between the two teams. The engine switched off, and silence engulfed the parking lot. After half a minute, the driver's door opened towards the Emperors.

"You?" Kyoichi rasped in disbelief.

"I got your message." Carl Tucker answered, "And I'm only doing this because you said it was going to be professional." The young westerner was dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt, over which he had on an open, blue racing jacket with rolled-down sleeves. He wore red rigging gloves gloves, the bottom of his jeans were tucked into black leather, shin-high riding boots. His expression was neutral. "I...just...wasn't expecting," He indicated the crowd, "this." As if shamed into action, the crowd started murmuring again.

"Ahh, don't worry about them." Kyoichi said, "They just want to watch a good race."

Carl seemed a little uncertain about it all. His eyes kept flicking to the crowd.

"Hey, don't worry." Seiji walked up and patted the young man on the shoulder. "In a couple of minutes, it'll just be you, me and road."

Carl looked shocked at this. "You?" He glared at Kyoichi accusingly. "I thought you were going to be racing me."

Kyoichi shrugged, "I don't have a reason to stress myself tonight. Anyway, what's a team for?" His eyes narrowed, "I thought I heard you didn't have a licence."

Carl grinned wanly. "That's why I said I had a 50-50 chance of showing up. I just got my license re-issued yesterday." He paused, "Look, can we get this over with?"

"Sure." Kyoichi asked, crossing his arms. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." Carl sighed, and extended his hand to Seiji. "I'm Carl Tucker."

'The Hawk' grinned and shook the proffered hand, "Seiji Iwaki"

"So, uh," Carl asked, "How do you want to do this?"

"It's too narrow to line up and start here, so we do passing battles." Sayuki said as she pushed her way through the crowd, and stood a few steps away from the two opposing drivers. Mako stood just behind her. "And since this course has no definable up and downhill, we just swap positions and turn around at the end to start once more."

"Okay, sounds reasonable. Since you guys are the visitors," Carl said, "you can choose where you want to start."

Kyoichi leaned over to whispered in Seiji's ear "Seiji, go with Plan 2."

Seiji nodded and replied to Carl, "We'll follow to start with."

Carl nodded, "Okay. I'll go slow until the first corner, then it's on." He got a nod and the two Emperors walked back to their cars. Carl sat back in his driving seat and closed his eyes, muttering "Okay Carl, focus, think. How are you going to do this?" His eyes then snapped open and he grinned to himself. "That should work." He started strapping himself into his seat, and then realized someone was standing at his door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mako Sato asked him, leaning on the car. Sayuki was just behind her, staring at the Impreza.

Carl grinned. "Don't worry. I've raced guys like like this before. I'll be fine." He paused, and stuck out his hand, "I don't think we've met. I'm Carl."

"Mako" She responded before turning away. As if a last-minute thought, she turned back "And thanks." She said, and shut the Impreza's door.

"Thanks? For what?" Carl asked as he watched the two Impact Blue team members walk away.

Then he faced foward, blew out a breath. Then his eyes hardened as he got his game face on.

The Impreza's EJ20 engine roared to life, and Carl reversed the car out its parked position, turning to head out. Seiji's white Evo IV followed closely, both cars slowly moved towards the first corner, both pulling to the right hand side of the road to get the best line through the first corner, a left-hander.

The Impreza roared, its tail dropped, and it took off like a bolt of blue lightning around the corner. Half a second later, the Evo screamed, and took off, and the two cars disappeared from sight.

Back at the parking lot, one spectator pressed the talk button on the radio he had been using to commentate.

"They're gone."

* * *

Highway 18, Mt. Usui 

The two rally-bred cars sped down the narrow highway, the Impreza leading the way. In many respects, the two cars were the same: both cars were all-wheel drive and had rally-bred suspension, both had turbo-charged two-litre four cylinder engines, and both had similar amounts of power. However, the Evo was faster, the Impreza had better acceleration and handling, and Carl was utilising this advantage to the max on the tight, twisty roads of Highway 18.

At the C3, the course's first real corner, the Impreza turned heavily into the bend, and started to slide, relying on friction to slow sufficiently to go around the corner. When the car was facing the exit, Carl stepped on the accellerator, the car's accelleration helping to make up the lost speed quickly.

The Lan Evo, on the other hand, let its rear wheels slide, and maintained a high speed around the corner. As a result, coming out of the corner, the two cars were separated by the same amount as when they wnet in. The race was dead even, neither car having a clear advantage.

"Okay, this guy is good." Carl commented to himself as he took a tight line around the next left-hander. "This is going to be interesting…" He reached for the e-brake. The Impeza slid sideways around the C5.

The next series of corners wer relatively straight forward, Seiji letting his tires slide only around the C8 and C9, whilst Carl maintained a professional line. Each time, though, Carl was forced to slow, and it was only his accelleration coming out of the corners that allowed him to avoid an attack from the Lancer.

As the two cars entered the C13, the track's first real hairpin, the Evo ducked to the right, ready to initiate an inertia drift, but the Impreza stayed in the centre of the track. As Seiji slammed on the brakes, and controlled the drift around the corner, he watched intently the Impreza turned, and then started sliding once again. He watched intently as the Impreza continued to slide, almost out of control, and only with a last minute flick of the wheels did the driver mangage to avoid hitting the outside wall

The Impreza's acceleration made up for its massive speed loss quickly , but the amount of time it took meant the Evo was right on Impreza's tail. Carl didn't hesitate, though, blocking the Evo's line quickly, and forcing Seiji to back off.

Inside the Evo, Seiji was grinning. He had watched the Impreza and realised that it wasn't drifting.

It was power sliding.

"That little punk." Seiji thought, "Thinking he was a Big Man like that. I must have been seeing things last time."

The two cars rocketed down the highway.

* * *

C121 

The news that the Impreza and its mysterious driver was taking on the Lan Evos of team Emperor had been met with mixed reaction with the observers.

"You're sure you've never seen a car like that before?" Nakazato asked.

"You saw the plates," Saito responded, "He's from Gunma, not Nagano."

"But if he drives this mountain, you've surely seen him before."

"Haven't you been listening?" Saito exploded in frustration, "I've never seen a car like that before. Sure I've seen Imprezas, but the only guy I know who knows anything about that particular car is Carl, and he isn't here tonight."

"Well," Nakazato sighed, "where does this guy work? I think I'll pay him a..."

"Hey, listen!" Jun had turned the CB's the volume up for all to hear.

"Where are they?" Asked the commentator from the start line.

"Two turns from the Oginoya." responded another radio commentator on the course. "Geez, they're fast. Okay, the Impreza's still in front – and he taking the corner…whoa! He must have missed the guardrail by an inch or so! Okay, they're going into the Oginoya – the Evo's initiating its drift…and…what the? The Impreza's sliding!"

"Say again?"

"He's sliding! I mean, it's a power slide! Damn, that must be how he was able to hold off turning until so late. And he needed that extra time. He's lost a lot of speed, and the Evo's catching up again. Ow! He must have pulled some serious G's to block that attack. That WRX is really on the back foot."

"I guess it wasn't so much of a race after all." Saito sighed, "Darn it, here I was thinking they might be able to hold the Emperors off."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Nazakto said in english.

"Huh?" Saito had barely understood the english phrase, which sounded strange in Nazakto's accent.

"Its a western saying. Basically," Nazakto explained, "it means don't assume things from first appearances." He paused, "I made that mistake two years ago." he said softly.

"I'm sorry," Saito said, "But you've lost me."

"I understand." Jun stated from behind his friend.

Saito glanced around at his friend, skeptical "Well?" he asked.

Jun explained

Saito blinked, and, for the first time in his life, had very little to say: "Oh."

* * *

Highway 18 

Carl wrenched the steering wheel around, barely missing the guard rail. He glanced into the rear-view mirror and watched the headlights of the Evo respond to his move and attempt an attack. Coolly, he allowed his car to break its line slightly, placing his outer tires directly in the path of the Evo, forcing the other driver to back off.

As he watched this, the corner of his mouth twitched in an attempt to form a half grin. The Evo's response was exactly what he had expected. It had taken him several corners past the C13 to determine the Evo's style and tactics, but the move that the Lancer had made at the Skidpan (or attempted to make, Carl had only just managed to fight it off), had confirmed it.

He knew the style of racing the driver was using. And he knew how to counter it.

"Okay." He said softly. "The Turnpike. Stick to the plan Carl, stick to the plan." He flashed a glance at the dashboard in front of him, and patted it gently. "Don't worry girl, this facade is nearly over."

* * *

Suzuki Motors, Kurabachi 

Earlier that evening

"I thought you said you were never going to do this again!" Masashi had been raging for the past half an hour whilst Carl had been putting the final touches to the Impreza.

"And I thought you said you were going to be switching to decaf." Carl retorted.

It had the desired effect. Masashi stopped pacing and glared at Carl "I drink tea."

"Yeah well, there's a decaffinated version of that too. Look, will you calm down? Its only one race."

"Yes, and thats how it starts. Trust me on that."

Carl rubbed his eyes, "Look, I'll be careful, okay?"

Masashi thought this over for a moment and sighed "Okay. So. What's you plan?"

Carl put down the hood of the car, and leaned on it for a moment, thinking. "Well," Carl started to explain, "there are three main corners on Usui – the Skidpan, the Turnpike and the C121."

"You mean the Oginoya, the Megane-bashi and the C121?"

"Yeah, look, that's just that way I know them. Anyway, my basic plan is to use the first section, up to the Skidpan, to determine how my opponent's style. The Skidpan and afterwards will test and refine my theory on how they drive, and I'll make my move at the Turnpike. Simple."

"That," Masashi replied, looking a little annoyed, "is extremely vauge."

"No," Carl said, getting into the car, "It's flexible. Anyway, its only one of the plans I've got. I have others, it all depends on the situation. Now calm down, I'll be alright"

"I hope so, for your sake." Masashi said as Carl started up the engine.

"There's only one small problem…" Carl remarked, letting the car idle and the turbo to spool up.

"Really, what's that?" Masashi asked.

"That particular plan will only work once, when nobody knows exactly how I can drive. Still, it'll give'em a bit of a shock." He gripped the wheel and looked back, shifting the car into reverse. "I only hope my opponent isn't a fast learner…"

The Impreza pulled out of the garage leaving Masashi with an incredulous look on his face. As the Impreza revved and pulled away, he stepped outside and shouted after the car, "If you get killed, I'm gonna fire your ass! And bring that car back in one piece, you hear me? ONE PIECE!" He looked around, and saw one of the neighbours was staring at him. "What are you looking at?" He growled as he walked back inside.

* * *

Highway 18 

Seiji was applying pressure at all points. He was forcing the Impreza to make desperate blocks and moves outside the racing line, and all the while he was literally breathing down his opponent's neck. Unless the guy had anti-freeze in his veins, he would be making a mistake any soon. And then "The Hawk" would strike.

The second main hairpin of the course, the Megane-bashi, was coming up. Seiji had a plan all worked out for that corner, and it would net him the race.

The two cars roared through the C38, the Evo drifting once again, gripping half a second before the Impreza recovered from its slide, and forced its nose up alongside the Impreza's rear wheel. Then the Impreza surged forward, breaking off the attack.

The crowd was silent. It was the first time the Evo had managed to get any part of itself past the Impreza.

Carl blinked to clear the sweat from his eyes. That had been too close.

The two cars raced through the slight schicanne, gripping the line perfectly, and entered the transition area before the Megane-bashi.

Seiji drove to the outside, faking an early preparation for a drift so he could brake and take the inside when the Impreza turned and slid.

But it didn't. The Impreza faked to the outside slightly, then the brake lights flashed and the car turned in.

And it drifted.

Seiji had only seen a drift like it once before. The Impreza was at a perfect angle to the corner's exit, its front wheels controlling the drift effortlessly. Its engine was roaring and it was sliding at a 45 degree angle to its direction of travel.

The Impreza reached the exit, and driver straightened the front wheels. The car sat down on its suspension, and roared off, gripping the next corner.

In one move, the entire dynamic of the race had changed.

Now Seiji was the one under pressure.

Carl entered the C43 in fourth gear, shifted down and let his tyres slide our just enough to drift around the turn. He straightened up at 6000RPM in 3rd, rocketed down the straight, and gripped a perfect line around the C44. The following straight was covered quickly, the Evo was simply unable to match the Impreza's accelleration. For medium left at the end of the straight, Carl merely turned slightly, relying on the weight transfer from the move to slow the Impreza enough to take the turn.

Seiji spent the next dozen corners getting increasingly agitated, this in turn affected his concentration and attempts to keep up, and his efforts were dedicated to stop him from dropping back.

But Carl wasn't finished yet.

The final nail came, appropriately, at the C121. The Impreza screamed down the straightway, followed by the Evo, and turned slightly, sliding at a slight angle into the corner. As the last moment, Carl tapped the brakes and the rear of the car was thrown out to slide around the corner.

The Impreza drifted around the C121 to a massive cheer. Saito was screaming his head off, Jun was shouting encouragment, and the Red Suns were going ballistic. They all knew the outcome of the race was decided.

Only one person in the C121 observation area was not cheering. Takeshi Nakazato watched intently as the Impreza drifted around the bend, and caught a glimpse of the driver's face - a westerner's face angled left to watch the oncoming road, with an expression of complete concentration and complete calm.

The Impreza roared out of sight, with the Evo barely hanging on, and Nakazato continued watching the spot where they dissappeared.

"Who are you?" he thought, "Opponents like you don't come along often."

As Seiji pulled out of the C122, he saw the Impreza, twenty metres ahead and pulling away. With a shout of rage, he put his foot to the floor and roared ahead. And he suddenly realized that the Impreza was pulling away.

While it was taking a corner.

With a roar he rounded the C123 only to see the rear lights of the Impreza disappear around the C124.

And as he rounded the C124, the Impreza was nowhere in sight.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Karuizawa, Nagano Prefecture

March, 1999

Word of Emperor's defeat spread like wildfire around Kanto. A premier team, starting a massive run in Gunma, smacked down in the first race! It didn't get any worse than that.

But talk of Emperor soon disappeared when the inevitable question "So who was in that Impreza?" came into the conversation. Rumours as were as thick last winter's snow: He was an ex-race driver; he was a current race driver; he was outlawed race driver; he was a driving instructor; he was a ghost; he was the driver of the legendary Akina eight-six, who disappeared two years ago at the conclusion of Project D.

Saito and Jun had heard them all, and heard some escalate to the point where they were completely ridiculous.

"We have got to talk to Carl." Saito told his friend the next Tuesday. "He said he knows this guy..."

"Saito," Jun grated, "will you just shut up about it already? If Carl wants to tell us who the driver is, he will, IN HIS OWN TIME!" Saito had spent much of his last two shifts at the gas station talking to the racers who had come in, discussing the rumours, and had left Jun to do most of the work.

"Yeah, but still..."

Jun shot his friend a look that would have boiled engine coolant. Saito took the hint and started sweeping again. He had been working for a grand total of ten seconds when he stopped, looked up, and dropped the broom, and waved in the black R32 Skyline that had just entered station.

"High octane, fill her up." Takeshi Nakazato said as he climbed out of his car. Jun and Saito immediately went to work.

"So," Nakazato asked, watching the pair work, "this friend of yours, Carl, where does he work?"

"Why do you ask?" Jun replied, washing the Skyline's windshield.

"I was thinking of going over and chatting to his this afternoon. You know, about that Impreza."

Saito grinned at his friend, and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Jun.

"Look," Jun said, "Carl is a private kind of guy. If you go in there and start demanding answers, there's a good chance he'll not talk to you at best, or Masashi will literally throw you out at worst."

"I am not," Nakazato stated, "going to go in there and insult him, if that's what you mean." He shrugged, "I just want to talk, that's all."

Jun thought it over for a minute, and then sighed. "Our shift ends in about 15 minutes." he told Nakazato. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and indicated his blue R33 Skyline that was parked nearby. "If you can wait till then, we'll take you there."

* * *

Suzuki Motors, Kurabachi 

"Cars coming." 

Carl didn't even bother looking out from underneath the engine of the red, heavily modified Skyline he was working on. He still didn't look out when he heard the two cars pull up and switch their engines off. He didn't need to - he knew one of the engine notes very well. 

"Jun," he shouted, "I told you, you have to run that engine on 95 RON or better." 

"Yeah, well, I'm only a gas station attendent." Jun shouted back, grinning as he walked into the garage, Saito right behind him, and Nakazto trailing "It's not like I'm made of money, or anything." 

Carl leaned further into engine bay, his body tensing, and suddenly his right hand shot out from underneath the car, "Nine-sixteenths." 

Jun looked around, only to see Nakazto place the reqested spanner in the outstretched hand. It quickly disappeared, then there was a click, and Carl's body visably relaxed. 

"Ok, that's that done." Carl started to pull himself from out under the car, "Thanks for that. I didn't want to let go of that turbo unit - this engine looks like its been designed by my favourite engineer..." He trailed off as turned and saw Nakazto standing beside him. 

"Its you." Nakazto said softly. 

Nobody spoke for a few moments, then Carl asked, "Me?" 

"Yeah," Nakazto nodded slowly, "You were driving that Impreza on Saturday. At Usui." 

Saito's jaw dropped open at this. "You!?" he asked, looking at Carl. 

Jun stared at Nakazto, "Him?" he blurted. 

Saito shifted his gaze to Nakazto "How do you know?" 

Jun turned his head to look at Carl "It was you?" 

The two friends looked at each other and then stared. "Carl?!" they called similtaneously. 

Carl gimaced. 

"It was you, I know it." Nakazto said, his attention on Carl, "I saw your face as you passed the C121." 

Carl just stared at Nakazto blankly for a few seconds, then sighed and turned, heading for the back door. 

"Carl," Jun asked, following Carl out the back to the rear'of the lot with Saito (jaw still hanging open) and Nakazto (arms crossed, a curious experession on his face) in tow, "you don't even have a licence. I mean, you can't own a car without a licence." 

Carl stopped in a rear lean-to garage, next to a covered car-shape. "Technically," he told his assembled audience, grabbing handfuls of the dust cover, "Its not my car." He pulled the cover off. 

Underneath was the dark blue Impreza WRX. 

"I knew it." Nakazto breathed, "I never forget a face, especially when it comes to racing." He gestured to the car, "Do you mind?" 

Carl shrugged and fished a set of keys out of his overalls. He opened the door, and Nakazto climbed into the drivers seat. 

"Carl," Jun inquired as Nazakto started checking out the Impreza from the inside, "I thought you told us that you'd been banned from driving." 

"Yeah, well," Carl said, scratching behind his head "I got licence back the day of the race, so the local police must have thought I didn't constitue much of a threat." 

Jun wasn't buying it. "Come on, you were obviously banned for a reason." 

"Well," Carl was now shifting uneasily from one foot to the other, "Alright, Look. Back home, in Oz, I was a street racer." He started walking around the Impreza. "A good one too, one of Brisbane's "Legends of the Streets". Only the stupid, desperate or the talented would try to race me - I just knew how to handle a car well. I guess spending so much time on the tracks on the weekends really helped." 

"You were a pro driver?" Nakazto asked, climbing out of the car. 

"I worked on my dad's pit crew, in what passed as the local race circuit." Carl stopped and watched as Nakazto raised the hood of the Impreza. "When ever a race was not on, the track owners opened the local circut up to anyone willing to pay the track fee. I spent most of my weekends there. 

"Anyway, the local cops undertook an operation that basically shut the street racing scene down. I got involved in a chase, and someone was badly hurt as a result of it. They blamed me, took away my licence, and banned me from driving." 

Nakazto was staring in amazement at the engine underneath the hood. "How long have you been working on this?" He inquired. 

"Nearly three years now." Carl replied automatically, and then grimaced, realising he'd given somthing away. 

"You," Saito said, "have been driving this thing for nearly three years!?" 

"I only ever raced it on Usui, and always at 3 am." Carl admitted, "The only time I ever took it for a daytime drive was a parts run to Tokyo, and I was ever so careful. Anyway, Masashi took a real piece out of me about it when I got back." 

"How often?" Nazakto asked. 

"Every night, give or take." 

"You must know that pass like the back of your hand." 

Carl's response was a tight grin. 

"You've done some beautiful work, here." Nazakto commented, indicating the engine. "The ususal EJ20 is a clutter of tubing and parts, but this looks clean and efficent." 

"Most of the work I've done is just trying to get the engine to work in sync with the suspension." Carl replied. 

"Really? That's pretty hard." Nazakto bent down and inspected the front wheel. Sure enough, there was Brembo printed on the brake pads, and Bilsten on the shocks. "How much power are you running?" 

"Last time we put this thing on the dyno, it came out at around 320 horsepower or so." 

"Only 320?" Nakazto was shocked, "Most racer cars with turbos these days run at least 350." 

"With Usui," Carl said, "and mountain tracks in general, you don't nessecarially need power. Just some very good suspension. I mean, you found that out the hard way, didn't you?" 

Nakazto grinned, the memory of the Akina eight-six passing him on the inside of the corner flashing through his mind. "This," he stated, "is a very nice car. But it isn't yours?" 

"No," Carl admitted, "since I didn't have a licence, my boss bought it. The insurance and registration is also in his name." 

"He must have really chewed you out when you raced the other night." Nakazato said. Carl merely shrugged. 

"What will it take to get you racing again?" Nakazto asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Carl countered. 

"Its getting harder these days to find good opponents." Nakazto said, "Most of the racers these days either have heavily done up cars," he motioned towards the door of the workshop, incating the skyline carl had been working on, "They don't know how to drive, or their cars just make it way too easy to beat them. You, on the other hand, well...your car is well done up, you obviously know how to drive..it could be interesting." 

Carl reached up and slammed the hood down. "No." He replied flatly, and began covering the car up again. 

Nakazto frowned for a moment, "Why?" he asked. 

"I'm just saying no." Carl finished covering the car up and glared at the other man, "Do you have a problem with that?" 

"Well, yes, actually." Nakazto replied, "How do you explain the other night?" 

"That was a mistake." Carl growled, stalking back into the garage, brushing past a rather bemused Masashi as he headed for the kitchen. 

"A mistake?" Nakazto asked, "How so?" 

"Sato promised me good, professional race." Carl replied whilst making himself a cup of coffee ("Why do you get to drink that stuff, and I don't?" Masashi later asked. "Because I don't smoke." Carl replied.) "But instead, he got his trained parrot to race me instead. I'm not making that kind of mistake again." 

Nakazto snorted in amusement and crossed his arms, "Look, even though my car has a Night Kids sticker, I'm basically an independant. I don't rely on others to do my dirty work." 

Carl reappeared at the kitchen door and leaned against it as he sipped his drink. His expression was still one of refusal. 

Nakazto shrugged, "Think about it." He said, and left. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Suzuki Motors, Kurabachi

Summer, 1996

Carl was underneath the Prelude, trying to get at the oil filter when he heard a Toyota 4A-GE pull up outside the shop. The engine was running well, but he got the impression there was something wrong with it. He heard Masashi walk out of the shop to greet the driver.

"How are you doing, Tofu man?" he heard Masashi ask.

Tofu man?

"Not too bad, Monkey wrench."

Monkey Wrench? Carl pulled himself out from under the Prelude and got a look at the newcomer. He was middle-aged, about the same age as Masashi, with a long face and short hair. A cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth, and he looked...bored. Masashi saw Carl's quizzical look, but waved an 'OK' at him. Carl shrugged and got back beneath the car.

"So, what brings you to my shop?" Masashi asked the visitor, "It certainly can't be tea I serve."

"Meh...that piece of junk outside." the visitor responded, "The engine is finally starting to give up the ghost."

"You mean the legendary eight-six might finally die?" Masashi said.

Carl paused, pulled himself out from underneath the Prelude again, and looked at the car in the driveway. It was an E80 model Toyota Corolla Trueno - the one commonly called the Sprinter, or "Hachi-Roku" (literally, eight-six), after the chassis number - AE86. The only visible mods it had were a set of Wantabe rims, but the car was, none the less, clean and well maintained. It sat slightly lower than the stock variant of the same model, and had an air of aggressiveness about it that Carl couldn't exactly explain.

"Not 'die' so to speak," the visitor said, coming out of the office with Masashi, "More like 'blow up'." He reached into the eight-six and popped the hood, allowing Masashi to inspect the engine.

"Well," Masashi said, "We can get another engine in for you and install it..." He looked over at Carl.

"You mean 4A-G?" Carl asked, and Masahsi nodded, "No problems with that. They're fairly common."

"No." the visitor said flatly, "I need something with a little more...bite."

Carl frowned for a minute, "Maybe the GZE version? Supercharged?" The visitor thought for a second, but shook his head, leaving Carl stumped.

Masashi thought for a minute, and then smiled - a smile that Carl recognised, and dreaded. Masashi motioned silently to the visitor and walked over to the rag-covered pile in the back of the shop and lifted the cover. The visitor looked at the engine underneath, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I'll take it." He said.

Masashi extended his hand, "Trust me, Bunta, you are not going to regret this."

* * *

Kurabachi, Gunma Prefecture 

5.30am, March, 1999 

The figure was waiting on the bridge, just as expected. Carl slowed his jogging and walked up to the figure, breathing deeply to get the oxygen back in his lungs. 

"Don't think you could have picked a more secluded spot." Carl commented. 

Seth was shivering in the cold morning air, despite his suit jacket. "How do you deal with this cold?" He asked, indicating Carl's lighter tracksuit. 

"I keep moving." Carl said, shaking his legs out, "Keeps you warm - you should try it some time." 

Seth scowled, "So?" 

"So?" Carl replied, "You requested this meeting." 

"Have you got anything?" Seth asked, strain beginning to show in his voice. 

"No." Carl replied, "Come on, it's only been a week." 

"Back in Brisbane you were in after a week." 

"What's the matter?" Carl quipped, "You on a deadline or something?" 

"Wasting police time is an offence in this country, you know." Seth bit back. 

"And if you were serious about this case, you wouldn't have turned to me for help, would you?" Carl replied. The pair were silent for a moment, and then Carl turned to walk away. 

"I wouldn't try running again, if I were you." Seth called after him, "You may have run from Tokyo into the bush here, but I found you just the same." 

Carl turned and stalked over to the shorter man, and then grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pushed him backwards over the railing of the bridge. 

"What the blazes was that supposed to mean?" He growled. 

"Don't make me add 'assaulting a police officer' to your rap sheet." Seth replied, grinning. 

Carl held still for a moment, and then released the other man before turning and jogging off again. Seth adjusted his jacket, stared menacingly after Carl, and then turned and walked off in the other direction.

* * *

Highway 23, Mt. Ususi, Nagano Prefecture 

2pm, March, 1999 

One of the main advantages of having his licence again was that Carl was able to drive during the daytime without fear of being caught. It also meant that Masashi was well within reason to ask to be driven from place to place. 

"Why don't you just simply drive yourself?" Carl asked, slightly annoyed. 

"What kind of boss would I be If I didn't ask my employees to do mundane tasks from time to time?" Masashi replied, and then laughed, "Relax. At least you get to drive during the day." 

Carl sighed. The 626 was a good car, but it lacked feel, and he didn't like the setup of the front-wheel drive. He maneuvered the car down Highway 23 slowly, taking each corner carefully, as if he hadn't driven the route before. 

"You know," Masashi suddenly commented, "You change when you're behind the wheel." 

Carl frowned, "What do you mean?" 

"You're more open, more...calm." He was silent for a minute, "In the workshop, you're all...pushy. Trying to keep others out of your life. But in a car...you change for the better." 

Carl shrugged as he pulled the car around another bend, "Maybe that is true, but, I don't know. Driving kind of relaxes me. I feel more open, and calm." He shook his head, "Maybe you're right." 

"It also seems to be a very natural thing for you to do." Masashi said. 

"What?" 

"Driving." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"If it wasn't you wouldn't be doing ninety in a sixty zone." Masashi's decision to grab the door handle was then suddenly justified as Carl slammed on the brakes in the middle of a corner, causing the rear of the car to slide out before coming to a stop across both lanes. An oncoming truck saw the car in the middle of the road an slowed to a halt before beeping its horn at the idiot westerner. On the other side, a black sports coupe simply pulled up, its driver bemused at the scene in front of him. 

Inside the car, Carl was gasping for breath as it suddenly hit him what had happened. 

"Carl? Speak to me." Masashi was suddenly all buisness. 

"Don't...scare me...like that." Carl panted, his hands gripping the steering wheel hard. 

"I'm sorry." Masashi apologised, "Its just..." He trailed off as he saw the fear in Carl's face, "Why don't I..." 

"No, no, its okay." Carl said, starting the stalled Mazda up again and pulling it back on course. As he pulled away, in the rear-view mirror he caught the eye of the driver behind him, in the black sports coupe. 

Takeshi Nakazto merely nodded.

* * *

Highway 23, Mt. Usui, Nagano Prefecture 

3am, March, 1999 

Carl pulled into the parking lot and stopped the Impreza. The lot was deserted as far as he could see, so he got out and started his pre-run check. He'd just finished checking the tires when he noticed a car shape on the other side of the lot. It was trying to remain hidden in the shadows, but its black paint job was darker than the shadows, and the car was silhouetted as a result. 

He walked over to the car and peered inside, "Are you stalking me?" he asked. 

"Not really." Nakazto Takahashi replied, "But I am interested in racing you." He got out of the car and leaned up against it, "You really are a hard person to track down at times." 

"I like my privacy." Carl told him and walked back over to his Impreza. Nakazto followed him. 

"You really are an interesting person." He commented as Carl resumed his checks, "You have an amazing driving talent, but are reluctant to use it. You hold yourself with pride, but seem almost demure and submissive. And, from talking to your two gas-pump friends, you are an extremely loyal and honourable person, but are very insular and almost introverted." 

Carl rounded on him, "Look, I don't need your sympathy or your psychoanalysis of me. I am who I am. Deal with it." 

Nakazto was taken aback, and blinked a few times in surprise. "That's the last time I watch American TV." He heard a snort of amusement, and leaned over to see Carl shaking his head. 

Nakazto sighed, "Look," he said, "I'm not asking for a full-on, every-car-nut-and-his-mother-as-a-spectator type of race. All I want is to take you on - just you, me, our cars, and the road." 

Carl turned and regarded the other man, "Seriously?" 

"Seriously," Nakazto told him, and cocked his head to one side, "Why not now?" 

Carl looked at him, "How long has it been since you last slept?" he asked, and Nakazto frowned in confusion. Carl continued, "Have you ever driven this road before? When did you last service your car?" 

It finally dawned on Nakazto what Carl was saying, "Okay, okay, I get you." He grinned, "But soon, yes?" 

Carl nodded, and got into his car. The Impreza came to life, and left the parking lot, heading around the bend and out of sight. Nakazto stood there for a moment, shivering on the chilly air. Then, apparently making a decision, he ran back to his car and got in. The Skyline roared to life and took off down the highway. 

Nobody saw the blue car that had been sitting in the shadows on the other side of the lot start up and follow the other two cars.

* * *

Carl downshifted and steered around the corner before straightening up and taking the next one slowly. He really wasn't paying attention to the road - he was thinking about what Nakazto had told him. Every bit of it was true, and he knew it. What scared him was that it was nothing like what he had been back in Australia. 

"Have I really changed that much?" He asked, "Has five years of exile really done that to me?" 

"Five years of exile, or five years of denying who you are?" 

"I'm not denying who I am," Carl retorted, "I'm just..." 

"You're what?" 

Carl was silent, unable to think of anything to say. He was about to say something when a pair of headlights appeared in his rear-view mirror. A pair he recognised. They flashed. 

"Damn it, don't you learn?" He growled angrily, and pulled to one side, giving the black Skyline enough room to pass. But it didn't, instead sticking to his tail and flashing its lights again. Something inside of Carl's psyche snapped. 

"All right then," He said, "You wanna play? Let's play." 

The rear end of the Impreza dipped and its engine roared and the car took off down the highway like a lightning bolt. The Skyline also roared and took off after it. 

They both completely missed the blue two-door following them. 


End file.
